harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche
Charlie Charlie kann nicht sieben Jahre lang in der Quidditch-Mannschaft gespielt haben, da Harry jüngster Spieler seit hundert Jahren war. Dementsprechend hat Charlie höchstens sechs Jahre, vielleicht noch weniger, in der Mannschaft gespielt. :Hi (ich habe deine Löschungen rückgängig gemacht - vielleicht interessieren frühere Diskussionen andere Lesende) :Zu deiner fraglichen Stelle: Es gibt sie nicht: Über Charlie wird lediglich behauptet, dass er 7 Jahre vor Harrys Schulbeginn ausgeschieden ist und Gryffindor seit dem ohne Pokalsieg war. Diese Zeitrechnung stimmt nicht, wie der Artikel vorrechnet. Dass er 7 Jahre lang Sucher war wird nirgens behauptet. (da er als Erstklässler schon fast 12 Jahre alt war, wäre er selbst dann noch älter als Harry, wenns so wäre, aber es ist ohnehin irrelevant). Aragog 23:03, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Unterricht wenn jede klasse vier schulstunden die Woche (rate einfach) hat, dann hat jeder lehrer, 48 schultunden, die, da eine doppelstunde anderthalb stunden hat, 45 minuten dauert, 2160 minuten haben, was wiederum 36 Stunden sind, auf fünf tage die woche sind das 7,2 stunden pro tag. bei fünf schulstunden die Woche: 60 schulstunden für alle klassen, 2700 minuten, 45 stunden, 9 stunden pro Tag. desweiteren sind diese lehrer hexen bzw. zauberer, weshalb ich denke, das sie nicht überfodert sind. wenn kompetentere leute wie z.B. Aragog mir zustimmen, muss das rausgenommen werden. Tatze : Mag sein, doch scheinen die Lehrer immer viel Freizeit zu haben (schließlich schafft Umbridge es, pausenlos andere Lehrer zu kontrollieren). Wenn sie 7 Std. 12 Min./Tag arbeiten, werden sie wohl kaum genügend Freizeit haben, oder? Außerdem haben die Schüler so neben Schule, Hausaufgaben und Schlaf wohl kaum Zeit, 5 Partien "Snape explodiert" zu spielen. --Waldtrollkönig 21:41, 29. Jul 2007 (CESt) Die Sache mit Quirrel hat J.K. Rowling richtiggestellt. Er war zwar vorher Lehrer, aber nicht im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklne Künste. Das hat sie in einem Interview erzählt. Expelliarmus = Aufrufezauber Kann man ein Entwaffnungszauber (Expelliarmus) wie einen Aufrufezauber (Accio) verwenden??? So geschehen in HP2/Kap.13. Als Harry Riddles Tagebuch von Malfoy zurück holt. --Ayla 19:26, 16. Mär 2008 (CET) :Sicher nicht immer, aber es scheint manchmal zu funktionieren, wenn der Entwaffnungszauber jemandem was entwendet, der es quasi als Waffe festhalten will. (Ich versuche zwar vergeblich, Beispiele zu finden, aber ich meine dass es mehrmals so vorkommt. Das einzige Beispiel, das mir einfällt, ist die Acromantula im Trimagischen Irrgarten, bei der sich Harry mit einem Entwaffnungszauber erfolgreich gegen den Zangengriff wehren kann. Man könnte es auch als quer durch die Übersetzung geschleppten Ausdrucksfehler interpretieren, aber ganz eindeutig finde ich es nicht. Aragog 20:44, 16. Mär 2008 (CET) ::Ein Übersetzungsfehler ist es nicht, im Englischen heißt es auch "Expelliarmus". ;-))--Ayla 20:58, 16. Mär 2008 (CET) Zwölf ZAGs? Hermine hatte 12 Fächer und (nachdem sie in der 3. Klasse bzw. danach Muggelkunde und Wahrsagen aufgegeben hat) 11 ZAGs! Warum Tom Riddle, Percy und Barty Crouch ohne Zeitumkehrer 12 Fächer bewältigen konnten, Hermine aber nicht, ist unklar. Das mit Hermines 11 ZAGs war ein Fehler der englischen Erstauflagen und ist mittlerweile auf 10 korrigiert worden. Apparieren aus dem Verschwindekabinett? Jemand hatte fälschlicherweise die Frage in den Artikel gesetzt Wie hat Montague es geschafft, aus dem Verschwindekabinett nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, wenn man in und um Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann und auch nicht nach Hogwarts rein? Ich habe diese Frage gelöscht, weil Rowling in Buch 6 mehrfach daraufhinweist, dass dies eine Lücke in dem Apparierschutz von Hogwarts war, die erst Draco aufgrund von Montagues Erfahrungen erraten hat. Dumbledore selbst äußert sich sehr anerkennend darüber, dass Draco auf diese Schwachstelle im Schutz von Hogwarts gestoßen ist und sie nutzen konnte, um später die Todesser auf diesem Weg ins Schulgebäude einzulassen...Also alles andere als ein Fehler, sondern eine bewusst eingebaute Romanfinte! 19:12, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog :Außerdem könnte man argumentieren, dass das Verschwindekabinett nicht den gleichen Zauber wie das Apparieren benutzt, sondern eher wie das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 20:59, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe es so verstanden, dass Montague in dem Verschwindekabinett eingespert ist und dann daraus appariert und in Hogwarts landet. Wenn die Frage dann so gemeint ist, warum er dann in Hogwarts landen kann, ist sie, finde ich, berechtigt. Leider kann ich mich nicht mehr genau an die Situation erinnern. Honey 21:08, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Montague kann aus dem Verschwindekabinett heraus nach Hogwarts apparieren, weil zwischen den beiden Verschwindekabinetts eine magische Verbindung besteht und zwischen ihnen sowas wie ein magisches Niemandsland ist. Dieser besondere Nicht-Ort fällt offensichtlich aus dem Apparierschutz von Hogwarts heraus (ähnlich wie der "Raum der Wünsche" nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers erscheint und Personen dort nicht auf der magischen Karte auftauchen. 23:35, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Voldemorts Name Ich habe folgenden "Fehler" aus dem Artikel genommen, weil er auf einem Missverständnis beruht: # '''In Band 7 wird der Name Voldermort mit einem Bann belegt', der jeden, der ihn ausspricht an die Todesser verrät. Nach ihrer Flucht von der Hochzeit werden Harry, Ron und Hermine deshalb aufgespührt und später sogar in ihrem Zelt gefangen (dessen Verteidigungszauber dabei aufgehoben werden). Im Haus Black scheint der Bann aber nicht zu funktionieren, da sie dort den Namen mehrfach folgenlos aussprechen (u.a. im Gespräch mit Lupin).'' :Richtigstellung: die Drei werden sofort aufgespürt, sobald sie den Namen "Voldemort" aussprechen, deshalb treibt sich ja ständig ein oder mehrere Todesser vor dem unsichtbaren Haus rum. Aber die können eben nicht ins Haus. Das Tabu hebt die Verteidigungszauber nicht automatisch auf, die besonderen des Hauses sowieso nicht. Als Greyback dem Tabu folgend zum Zelt der Drei kommt, braucht er ja schon noch einige Minuten, um ins Zelt eindringen zu können - während dieser Zeit haben seine Begleiter wohl die Verteidigungszauber geknackt. Und die rasch mal aufgerichtete Abschirmung ist lt. Hermine ein zu knackender Schutzschirm, während was Fidelius-gesichertes bloß mit Hilfe des Geheimniswahrers zugänglich wird. 10:46, 29. Okt 2007 (CET)Aragog Ein Unstimmigkeit ist sicherlich die Aussage, dass Minderjährige mit einer sogenannten Spur belegt sind, die dem Ministerium "verrät", ob ein Minderjähriger gezaubert hat. :In HP6/Kap.17 "Eine getrübte Erinnerung S. 371 erzählt Dumbledore Harry, das Ministerium könne nicht genau feststellen wer in einem Zaubererhaushalt gezaubert hat. ...sie sind sicher nicht in der Lage festzustellen, wer den Zauber ausgeführt hat.... Nagini (Spoiler) Eigentlich hätte Harry Neville sagen müssen, dass man die Schlange Nagini ' nur' mit Gryffindores Schwert oder einem Basiliskenzahn töten kann, da sie ein Horkrux ist. Er sagt ihm nur, dass er die Schlange töten soll, wenn Ron oder Hermine "verhindert" sind. Kap.34 / S. 704 Dass jetzt Neville Gryffindores Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut ziehen kann ist ein "glücklicher Zufall" ( was ein Glück ;-))) Ayla Harry weiß um Nevilles Hartnäckigkeit und hat ihm glücklicherweise nichts gesagt, sonst hätte Neville wahrscheinlich nicht gewusst, wie er die Schlange töten könnte und Harry hätte ihm sicher nicht Gryffindors Schwert empfohlen, das ja wie er glaubte unwiderbringlich bei Griphook gelandet war. So hat Voldemort sich mal wieder schön ins Knie geschossen: er hat Neville den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt, um den Widerstand zu brechen, stattdessen hat er Neville unbeabsichtigt die einzige Möglichkeit gegeben, durch den bloßen mutigen Wunsch Nagini in Harrys Auftrag zu töten, magisch an die dazu taugliche Waffe zu kommen. Das kann doch kein Fehler und keine Unlogik sein! Aragog Ich sehe auch einen Unterschied zwischen normalen Horkuxen und lebenden. Bei lebenden scheint es zu reichen, wenn man sie normal tötet. Sonst hätte Voldemort Nagini nicht so intensiv schützen müssen.--StephenMS 15:55, 6. Nov 2007 (CET) Wie bereits gesagt reicht bei "beweglichen" bzw lebenden Horkruxen sie 'normal' zu töten. Sonst hätte Harry selbst ja lediglich sterben können, als er vom Basilisken gebissen wurde (was durch Fawkes Tränen nicht dazu geführt hat, dass er kein Horkrux mehr ist geschwiegedenn starb). Auch wenn es ihm sicherlich nützlich gewesen wäre und Voldemort definitiv alles etwas erschwert hätte. das finale Duell (Spoiler) Ich habe mich auch gefragt, warum Harry so einfach von Voldemort "getötet" werden konnte. Er war ja auch ein Horkrux. Außerdem habe ich mich auch gefragt, warum sich der Elderstab nicht schon im Wald seinem wahren Meister gezeigt hat. Hat da jemand eine Theorie, oder Fakten? --Sarra 16:18, 6. Nov 2007 (CET) :Beim Finalen Duell von Harry und Voldemort war Harry selbst kein Horkrux mehr, weil Voldemort es selbst im Wald unabsichtlich getötet hatte. Harry wusste nachden Meville auch noch Nagini erledigt hatte, dass jetzt alle Horkruxe zerstört und deshalb Voldemort wieder sterblich war wie jeder andere. Dass Harry selbst inzwischen der richtige Besitzer des Elderstabs war, konnte er nicht sicher wissen, aber der Stab hat ihm das bestätigt (zum Glück) :Warum Harry im Wald nicht getötet wurde? Dazu gibt es nur Theorien, weil da ziemlich viel nicht genau bekannte Magie mitspielte # war Harry unbewaffnet und der Elderstab konnte ihn deshalb nicht seiner Bestimmung nach im Kampf besiegen, konnte aber auch nicht Harrys Befehl ausführen, weil der sein eigentlicher Besitzer war, weil Harry gar keinen Befehl erteilte. #Voldemort hatte magisch besiegelt, dass Harrys Blut in seinen Adern floß und garantierte damit, dass Harrys magisch geschütztes Blut weiter wirkte und Harry am Leben erhielt #Horkruxe verhalten sich umgekehrt wie Menschen Wenn ein Mensch getötet wird, stirbt sein Körper, während seine Seele unsterblich ist. Wenn ein zum Horkrux gemachter Mensch magisch getötet wird, stirbt das Horkrux selbst aufjeden Fall, auch dann, wenn der Körper überlebt. (sagt Hermine in 7VI Aragog . Quirrel? Quirrel: erwähnt den Namen Lord Voldemort während der Szene, in der er den Stein der Weisen sucht. Tabu kam doch erst im letzten Band dazu, oder?--Klapper 22:38, 2. Jan 2008 (CET) Klar, aber ansonsten wird immer behauptet ausser Dumbledore und wenigen anderen wagt es keiner den Namen auszusprechen. Quirrel tut es aber. Finde ich aber auch nicht so erwähnenswert, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt Riddle als "Gast" in sich trägt.--StephenMS 09:01, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) Dumbledores Reisedauer? Ich habe Folgendes aus dem Artikel gelöscht, weil es kein Fehler ist: In Band 1 behauptet Professor McGonnagall, das Dumbledore mindestens einen Tag braucht, um von Hogwarts zum Zaubereiministerium in London zu gelangen. Alle bekannten Reisemethoden, die er benutzen könnte (Thestrale, Flohpulver, Fawkes) sind jedoch ein gutes Stück schneller. #war es eine Abwimmelaussage und das haben die Kids auch verstanden. #Ist es tatsächlich so, dass er unabhängig von der Reisedauer sicher nicht nur die Zeit als Abwesenheitsdauer angegeben hat, die er unterwegs ist, sondern die ganze Zeit bis er zurück ist. #Beide Punkte zusammengenommen müsste McGonnagall also bescheuert sein, wenn sie sagen würde: D"Dumbledore ist parr Sekunden lang nach London gereist!" oder? Aragog 18:05, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Tarnumhang?? Ich habe folgenden "Fehler" gelöscht, weil er keiner ist: Molly Weasley stößt Harry, der (noch) unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen ist, aus dem Weg als sie zum Kampf mit Bellatrix Lestrange eilt. :Ist deshalb kein Fehler, weil Molly in diesem Augenblick so in Rage war, dass sie sowieso nur Augen für Bellatrix hatte. Alles was ihr in den Weg kam, boxte sie weg, egal ob sichtbares oder unsichtbares Hindernis. Und Harry war ja unter seinem Tarnumhang durchaus spürbar bzw. hinderlich. Aragog 18:05, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich habe eine andere frage zu Harrys Tarnumhang. Er ist ja eins der drei Heiligtümer des Todes und ist deswegen auch anders als die üblichen Umhänge .Er soll einen ja vollkommen verbergen ,oder ? Aber trotzdem kann „Mad-Eye“ Moody mit seinem magischen Auge durch denn umhang durchgucken. Auch wenn sein Auge Magisch ist sollte der Umhang einen nicht vollkommen verbergen ? :Diese Diskussion findest du in diesem und in den nachfolgenden Diskussionsabschnitten. Neue Argumente zu diesem Thema kenne ich nicht. -- Aragog 20:49, 20. Feb. 2010 (CET) Tarnumhang (2) Ich habe die Behauptung gelöscht, Harry habe seinen Tarnumhang nach Dumbledores Tod am Ende von Bd. 6 auf dem Astronomieturm vergessen: Im Orginal steht he threw his invisibility cloak aside also er hat seinen Tarnumhang abgeworfen. Wie diese Stelle in der dt. Ausgabe heißt, kann ich gerade nicht überprüfen, aber jedenfalls ist sie im Original nicht falsch. "Den Umhang abwerfen" heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass Harry ihn da liegenlässt und vergisst. Es ist auch nie davon die Rede und Harry passt auch inzwischen besser auf das gute Stück auf, als im 1. Schuljahr. Der spätere Hinweis von Scrimgeour, dass das Ministerium auf dem Turm 2 Besen und einen Todesser mit Ganzkörperklammer fand, spricht auch eher dafür, dass der Tarnumhang nicht mehr dort rumlag. Aragog 23:02, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich hab grad nochmal Band7 (en) gehört und meine mich erinnern zu können, dass am Ende gesagt wird, dass Harry durch leere Gänge geht und sein Tarnumhang würde noch auf dem Astronomieturm liegen. ::???In Bd. 7/Kapitel 33 geht Harry zwar alleine durch die Schloßgänge, aber von seinem Tarnumhang steht keineswegs da, dass er auf dem Astronomieturm liegt. In Band 6, den du wahrscheinlich eher gemeint hast, weil damals Dumbledore tatsächlich ermordet wurde und der fragliche Tarnumhang bekanntlich im folgenden Band dauernd von Harry benutzt wird, steht am Ende nichts davon, dass Harry allein durchs Schloss geht. Die einzige Stelle, an die ich mich erinnere, bei der Harry während eines Gangs durch die Schloßgänge an seinen gerade nicht verfügbaren Tarnumhang denkt, ist in Band 3 und da liegt sein Tarnumhang versteckt im Geheimgang unter der buckeligen Hexe, wo Harry ihn versteckt hat und Hermine ihn später holt. Hast du noch weitere Fundstellen? Aragog 15:19, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ich nehme meine Behauptung zurück: In HP VI/Kapitel 29 denkt Harry auf dem Weg von der kurzen Besprechung der Hauslehrer+Hagrid+Harry kurz daran, dass sein Tarnumhang noch auf dem Turm liegt. Da aber die vom Zaubereiministerium ihn nicht mehr dort gefunden haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass irgendjemand wohlgesinntes ihn da weggeholt und später Harry wieder gegeben hat. Diese Übergabe wird zwar nicht beschrieben, hat aber sicher stattgefunden, weil alles entsprechend weitergeht. Es war wohl kein Fehler, sondern eben eine der eher unwesentlichen Kleinigkeiten, die unter den Tisch gefallen ist. -- Aragog 21:28, 8. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Er findet den Tarnumhang doch nacher im Schlafsaal auf auf seinem Bett mit einem Zettel (warscheinlich von Dumbeldore) auf dem steht: "Für alle Fälle" ::Das ist aber schon in Band I. Oben ging es um die Szene auf dem Astronomieturm in Band VI. -- Aragog 10:59, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) ;Apparieren in fremde Gegenden? Ich habe folgenden Einschub aus dem Artikel gelöscht: Als sie im 7. Teil auf der Flucht sind, apparieren sie ja jeden Tag an einen anderen Ort um dort ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Doch Hermine kennt doch gar nicht die Gebiete zu denen sie apparieren. Und laut Wilkie Twycross muss man den Ort, an den man appariert, doch vor Augen haben und fest an ihn denken. Begründung: Dass man alle Orte kennen muss, an die man apparieren will, kann der Apparierlehrer mit seiner Bemerkung nicht gemeint haben (es kommt doch ständig vor), "den Zielort vor Augen haben" bedeutet wohl eher, dass man sich genau darüber klar sein muss, wohin es gehen soll, also etwa Autofahrern, die einen unbekannten Ort ansteuern, aber nicht einfach orientierungslos dahinfahren, sondern eine Wegbeschreibung haben oder sich zuvor die Karte ansehen. Aragog 11:04, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bei dem letzten Problem weis ich die Lösung. Harry war während der Zauber von Hermine beschworen wurde im Zelt und wusste daher wo es liegt da er (der Zauber) die Leute beschützt nachdem sie einmal drin waren. Playstation Harry schrieb Sirius im Sommer 1995, dass Dudley seine Playstation demoliert hat. Die Playstation erschien in Europa aber erst Ende September des Jahres. :Siehe mal hier nach. :--Albus Dumbledore 15:46, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) Thestrale Harry sieht die Thestrale das erste mal in seinem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts. das ist ein Fehler - Tatsächlich hätte er sie schon in seinem 3. Jahr in Hogwarts sehen müssen. Cedric war nicht der erste den er sterben sah -- er sah schon seine Mutter sterben als er ein jahr alt war. :hierJKR/FAQ/Sichtbarkeit der Thestrale/dt. Übersetzung | JKR/faq/engl. Original kannst nachlesen, warum Harry erst nach seinem 4. Schuljahr die Testrale sehen kann. --Ayla 16:31, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) Er hat sie nicht wirklich sterben sehen da er ein Kind war und es daher nicht richtig mitbekommen hat.--78.49.16.49 17:05, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) Das passt aber nicht...,...laut Buch steht ( HP/Kap.17) Harry in seinem Bettchen und schaut die ganze Zeit zu...,...Zumindest ergibt sich das aus Voldis Erinnerung die Harry nach der Flucht von Batilda Bagshot sieht...,..folglich sieht er seine Mutter sterben...,...Genau wie Cedric und genau wie Luna ihr Mutter hat sterben sehen in jungen Jahren! es wird auch nirgends etwas davon gesagt das man ein bestimmtes Alter haben muss -- Es wird nur gesagt das man jemanden sterben sehen muss um die Thestrale sehen zu können. :es ist wohl unwahrscheinlich das ein Kind welches gerade mal 1 1/4 Jahre alt ist realisieren kann, dass da seine Mutter ermordet wird. Das ist für mich die einzige Erklärung. --Ayla 10:17, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) In den Büchern steht nichts davon das es "Realisiert" werden muss --- Es steht nur "man muss einen Menschen sterben sehen" um die Thestrale sehen zu können. Das hätte weit besser ausgearbeitet werden müssen -- so ist es ein Fehler...,...oder doch zumindest eine Schwerwiegende Unklarheit bzw. ein Wiederspruch!!! Trolle soll man ignorieren.--StephenMS 09:44, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) : ich glaub' du hast recht, dass werde ich jetzt tun ;-)). --Ayla 12:32, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) Trolle...? ich dachte das wäre hier ne Diskussion? *grübel* da muss ich wohl etwas falsch verstanden haben... :-( :also jetzt doch nochmal, hättest du den link gelesen, der beinhaltet die Stellungnahme von JKR zum Phänomen Testrale --ab wann und warum man sie sehen kann, könnten wir hier eine fruchtlose Diskussion beenden.--Ayla 12:46, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Hmm, ich nehme an Rowlings Kommentar dazu ist dem "Troll" bekannt, aber was so trollig rüberkommt ist die schulmeisterliche Art, irgendeine Unklarheit festzuhalten, auch wenn Rowling noch so sehr betont, warum sie es so geschrieben hat und nicht anders. Wenns nur darum geht, mögliche Kritikpunkte an Rowling zu finden - geschenkt. (In diesem HPWiki-Artikel geht es nicht darum,Kritik an der Autorin festzuhalten, sondern aufgekommene Unklarheiten bei Lesenden auszuräumen/zu erklären - aber auch dies steht nicht explizit im Artikel , sondern wird vorausgesetzt). Meine eigene Interpretation der Unklarheiten: Lilys Tod hat der knapp über einjährige Harry tatsächlich nicht realisiert: Seine Mutter kippte eben weg und erst dachte er lt. Erinnerung ja sogar, dass Voldemort mit ihm weiterspielen wollte, und als er merkte, dass dieser komische Mann nichts Gutes vorhatte, fing er sofort an zu weinen = "rief" sozusagen nach seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater...Hat er dann aus deiner Sicht den Tod seiner Mutter gesehen, obwohl er nicht mal kapiert hatte, dass sie tot war?? dass Luna als 9jährige und Neville in unbekanntem Alter den Tod von Angehörigen "gesehen" haben heißt nicht, dass es von ihrem damaligen Alter abhing, sondern dass sie wussten, dass die Person totwar. Außerdem stammt die Info für wen Thestrale sichtbar werden von Hagrid, der sich nicht um psychische Prozesse kümmert, sondern direkt um deren Auswirkung. Klar, dass die Autorin diese Info Dumbledore oder Hermine in den Mund legen konnte und sie dann differenzierter ausgefallen wäre, war aber nicht so. Bei Rowling rennt der Kritikpunkt, dass sie manches anders hätte schreiben können und dass sich auch erst manches während des Schreibprozesses ergeben hat, übrigens offene Türen ein. Die ganze Serie hatte sie eben nicht im Detail vorgeplant und Einiges hat sie sich wohl erst genauer überlegt, als Fans sie in Interviews danach gefragt haben. Wenn du den Punkt mit den Thestralen dringend überarbeitungsbedürftig findest, solltest du es in einem Brief an sie anmahnen. Aragog 17:12, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) Seit wann ist es eine "Schulmeisterliche Art" wenn man Argumente vor bringt... ...Aber gut, deine recht lange und im grossen und ganzen Schulmeisterlich plausible Darstellung kommt einer Diskussion sehr nahe. eines mag aber noch zu bedenken sein...,...auch wenn Hagrit den Ruf hat immerzu mit Monstern kuscheln zu wollen so kann man ihm zu keiner Zeit vorwerfen das er keine Ahnung von der Materie hat. Wenn man also bedenkt das das Thema "Thestrale" als Schulstunde vor kam dann muss man doch auch davon ausgehen das Hagrit auch tatsächlich alles erzählt was über diese Tiere bekannt ist. Wenn nun J.K. hätte sagen wollen das man ne gewisse Reife oder ein gewisses Alter haben muss dafür, dann hätte sie es nicht unbedingt in Dumbledore´s oder Hermine´s Mund legen müssen. Man muss also davon ausgehen das die Bedingungen die da genannt werden so im Umfang korrekt sind und es keine weiteren Bedingungen --- wie sie auch eine Pflicht zur Realisierung beinhaltet --- gibt. In Folge dessen tritt die Reaktion Harry´s zu einem völlig falschem Zeitpunkt in den Büchern auf. und das stellt einen Fehler, eine Unklarheit oder einen Widerspruch dar...,..so oder so! und um Fehler,Unklarheiten und Widersprüche geht es hier doch --- oder ??? Um des Friedens willen denke ich aber das ihr schon recht haben werdet...,...J.K. sagte ja in ihrer Erklärung das Harry im Bettchen lag und somit nichts sehen konnte...,...Im Buch wurde dann nur ein Fehler gemacht - nämlich der das geschrieben wurde das Harry nicht im Bettchen gelegen hatte sondern da stand und damit doch etwas gesehen haben muss! :::Paar Richtigstellungen zum besseren Verständnis: #Im gegensatz zu Schulmeistern wollte ich dich nicht belehren. Es ging mir auch nicht darum festzuhalten, dass ich dich rot unterkringeln kann, sondern ums erklären. #Falsch ist Rowlings Behauptung, der Kleine sei im Bettchen gelegen, er lag nicht, sondern stand wie Voldemort sich erinnert (magische Erinnerungsbilder spiegeln lt. Rowling immer was wirklich abging). Er hat auch was gesehen, nämlich dass seine Mutter plötzlich wegging und dieser Mann auf ihn zukam. Vielleicht kippte sie seitlich weg oder wie auch immer, ich gehe jedenfalls davon aus, dass ihr Verschwinden für Harry erstmal nichts erschreckendes hatte - sonst hätte er wohl kaum zuerst erwartet, dass Voldemort mit ihm spielen will, sondern gleich panisch losgebrüllt. #Es ist IMO keine Frage von Alter oder Reife, ob ein Kind "den Tod eines anderen siht": Glaubst du einem Kleinkind ist es keine Reaktion wert, wenn es seine Mutter umsinken sieht? Klein-Harry kann es also nicht so wahrgenommen haben, weil er anders reagierte. Ob sie eher seitlich umfiel und es wie ein wegducken aussah oder wie auch immer weiß ich nicht, da Rowling aber mit Kleinkindern und deren Reaktionen vertraut ist, muss sie sich die Szene anders vorgestellt haben. (Deshalb finde ich den Vergleich mit Luna und Neville untauglich). #Es war nie davon die Rede, dass Hagrid die Klasse falsch oder unzureichend informiert hat. Hagrid ist (wie jeder Lehrer!) ein Mensch mit seinen eigenen Sichtweisen und Schwerpunkten. Rowling bringt sowas sehr lebendig rüber und Hagrid ist nunmal ein Mensch, der alle Wesen und Dinge praktisch und vom Ergebnis her sieht. Dumbledore und Hermine dagegen überlegen und erklären gern was Menschen psychisch antreibt und wie sie was verarbeiten. #Nichts mit Frieden, aber auf eine Wiederauflage deiner bisherigen immer gleichen Argumente reagiere ich nicht mehr - jetzt ist echt alles zwei- und dreimal gesagt. Aragog 00:04, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) Auch wenn ich mih wiederhole. Don't Feed Trolls!--StephenMS 09:29, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ja... Und 2-3 Mal die selbe unlogische und unbefriedigende Antwort --- Aber lassen wir das...,...hier wird nicht Diskutiert hier wird Meinung gemacht !!! Hab noch ne Frage wegen Luna. Sie sagt ja, ihre Mutter starb bei einem Versuch und der ging ganz schief, darum starb sie. Ab dann konnte Luna Thestrale sehen. Aber hat Luna dann die Experimente mitangesehen ! Und wenn sie das getan hätte, warum wurde sie nicht verletzt, wenn ihre Mutter ja starb ??? Werwolf ungefährlich für Tiere? Ich denke, dass sich das "ungefährlich" für Tiere auf den "Virus" bezieht. Also Animagi in Tierform können vom Werwolf gebissen werden, ohne selbst zum Werwolf zu werden Kindliche Spontanzauber Ich habe folgende "Unklarheit gelöscht Verwandlungen mit nur 5 Jahren?:In Band 2 sagt Ron, er habe unter anderem Angst vor Spinnen, weil Fred seinen Teddybär als er 3 war in eine Spinne verwandelt habe (zu dem Zeitpunkt wäre Fred 5 gewesen!) wie kann das sein? so eine Verwandlung beherrschen sie noch nicht einmal jetzt im 2ten Schuljahr! Begründung: Im Alter von 5 können magische Kinder noch nicht gezielt zaubern, also hat der kleine Fred wohl seinem Bruder intensiv was ganz widerliches gewünscht und es hat ebenso geklappt, wie Harry als noch-nicht-Schüler seinem blöden Cousin diese Boa Constrictor auf den Hals gehetzt hat, obwohl keiner der beiden damals wusste, was für ein Zauber das ist und wie er bewerkstelligt wird. Aragog 21:59, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) Dementoren Folgendes habe ich aus dem Artikel gelöscht: ;Dementoren: In Band 3 spricht jeder stets nur von den "Wächtern von Askaban" - erst als Harry deren echten Namen erfährt, werden sie für alle zu "Dementoren". :Ich finde es keinen Fehler und nicht erwähnenswert, dass die Autorin die "Wächter von Askaban" erst im 6. Kapitel beim Namen nennen lässt und dort gleich den erklärungsbedürftigen Begriff und dessen ausführliche Erklärung bringt. Was soll daran falsch sein? Aragog 12:04, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Dumbledores Eule Wird in Band 5 nicht erwähnt, das Dumbledore manchmal einen Thestralflug dem apparieren bevorzuht. Das könnte die Sachr mit der Begegnung in der Luft erklären.--Rodolphus 14:37, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Wer öffnet im Letzten Teil die Kammer des Schreckens? Ron und Hermine sollen von dort aus die Basiliskenzähne geholt haben und den Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal zerstört haben. :Ron hat die Kammer geöffnetHPVII/Kap. 31 im Buch Seite 631--Ayla 16:50, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Und wie hat er das gemacht? Es war doch erforderlich, Parsel sprechen zu können. Jedenfalls hat Harry die Kammer nur so aufbekommen und das war von Slyterhin auch so gewollt. Selbst Tom Riddle öffnet sie in der Schlangensprache. Viatrix, die Pilgerin 07:49, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Steht auch in dem angegebenen Kapitel: Ron hat die Zischlaute imitiert, die er von Harry in Parsel gehört hatte (z.B. als er das Medaillon in Kap. 19 geöffnet hat). Dass Ron ein guter Stimmimitator ist, hatte sich schon einige Male davor erwiesen, als er Goyle oder Crabbe nachmachte. Und mehr als "Öffne" musste er ja nicht zischen. -- Aragog 09:53, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Wie kann der siebte Horkrux in Harry Potter mit einem Avada Kedavra zestört werden? Es wird immer nur von Basiliskenzähnen (Schwert von Gryffindor) und schwarz-magisch erzeugte Dämonsfeuer. : Den konnte wohl nur Voldemort selbst zerstören. --Ayla 16:50, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Es ist davon die Rede, dass Horkruxe so grundlegend zerstört werden müssen, dass sie magisch irreparabel sind - und der AK tötet bekanntlich so, dass kein Gegenzauber hilft. Zwar wird der Todesfluch nicht richtig wirksam gegen Menschen, die einen Teil ihrer Seele als Horkrux ausgelagert haben, auch nicht gegen Harry selbst, weil er der wahre Besitzer des Elderstabs ist, kann aber den Horkrux töten. s. Konfrontationen zwischen Harry und Voldemort. Dass Voldemort selbst den Todesfluch losschickte, war wohl nicht ausschlaggebend für die Zerstörung seines Horkrux in Harry. Dass AK nicht als Horkrux-zerstörende Möglichkeit genannt wird, könnte einfach daran liegen, dass nur einige der Möglichkeiten genannt werden oder daran, dass Lebewesen als Horkruxe eher ein Sonderfall sind. -- Aragog 20:46, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Wie Harry das geschützte Zelt wiederfand Folgende möglich erscheinende Erklärung des im Artikel genannten "Fehlers" habe ich aus dem Artikel gelöscht und hierher verpflanzt: Aufklärung zu: Schutzzauber um das Zelt von Harry, Ron und Hermine Es ist richtig, dass Harry das Zelt wiederfand und sehen konnte. Dies war ihm möglich, da er selbst die Schutzzauber bewirkt hat, da Hermine immernoch traurig wegen Ron war. Es wäre unsinn, wenn der Anwender der einen Schutzzauber z.b. auf sein Haus anwendet, es danach nicht mehr betreten oder sehen könnte. MfG Toni Wenn es stimmt, dass Harry die Schutzzauber gesprochen hat, dann sollten der Abschnitt m.E. aus den Fehlern und Unklarheiten entfernt werden. Denn dann wäöre das ganze korrekt. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Harry nachdem Ron verschwunden war die Schutzzauber eine Zeit lang gesprochen hat, weis aber nicht mehr, ob das auch so lange galt. --StephenMS 09:37, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Das steht nicht klar im Kapitel, man könnte es annehmen, weil Hermine die Zeltstange aus der Tasche holt (und dabei verrät wo sie sind), hat vielleicht Harry inzwischen die Schutzzauber errichtet. --Ayla 12:13, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Auch wenn Harry den Schutzzauber nicht ausgesprochen hätte, hätte er das Zelt wieder finden können. Ich denke, die Schutzzauber über dem Zelt funktionieren so ähnlich wie der Fideliuszauber, d.h. nur der Geheimniswahrer kann entscheiden, wer den verzauberten Ort kennt und wer nicht und wenn Hermine den Zauber ausgesprochen hat, dann ist sie vielleicht auch der Geheimniswahrer, oder aber Harry. So oder so würde Harry wissen, wo das Zelt steht. Schülerrechnung Ich habe mal das Thema zur Berechnung der Schüleranzahl in Hogwarts durchgelesen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, das Beispiel des Weihnachtsballs hat einen Fehler. Denn wenn ich das im vierten Band richtig verstanden habe, dann ist der Ball nur für Schüler ab der vierten Klasse, außer ein jüngerer Schüler wird als Ballbegleitung eingeladen. Das heißt, die Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässler sind größtenteils nicht anwesend. lg Laura Greifer suchen Schulschwänzer in den Osterferien Ganz dicker Patzer: Als Harry, Ron und Hermine in HP VII/23 von einem Greifertrupp aufgegriffen werden, heißt es, dass die Greifer Schulschwänzer suchen würden. Draco Malfoy befindet sich allerdings im Herrenhaus der Malfoys, weil gerade Osterferien seien! Jetzt sagt bloß nicht, Schulschwänzer sei nur als Beispiel für das gemeint, was die Greifer so alles interessieren könnte ;-) Da ist was dran. Aber Draco ist erstens ein Todesser, und wenn jemand über die Osterferien weg war, dann würde er kaum Camping-Ferien alleine machen, wo doch Dementoren und Verrückte ( Todesser :-) )sind. Vernon Brief von Lily in Sirius' Haus im 7. Band Wie konnte der Brief von Lily in das Haus von Sirius gelangen, wenn er dort doch als 16-Jähriger ausgezogen ist? :Im fünften Band ist er aber wieder eingezogen, als er den Orden des Phönixes beherbergte. Schliesslich war Sirius der einzige überbleibende Erbe. :Vermutlich brachte er dann seine Habseligkeiten mit und unter diesen befand sich wahrscheinlich auch der Brief von Lily. :--Albus Dumbledore 16:56, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) Geburtstag Ich habe folgende Passage aus dem Text entfernt: ;Harrys Geburtstag?: Harry hat am 31. Juli Geburtstag. Im ersten Film ist Harry mit Hagrid an seinem Geburtstag in der Winkelgasse. Hagrid schenkt Harry Hedwig, mit den Worten "Happy Birthday, Harry" und einen Tag nach seinem Geburtstag in Hogwarts wird im Tagespropheten bestätigt, dass ein Einbruch bei Gringotts stattfand und Harry sagt, er sei gestern mit Hagrid da gewesen. Aber der erste Schultag in Hogwarts ist erst am 1. September, also einen Monat später. Es geht in unseren Artikeln, wenn nicht extra erwähnt um die Bücher. Dieser Widerspruch ergibt sich jedoch nicht aus den Büchern, sondern aus der "künstlerischen" Freiheit des Films. Da sich der Regisseur die Handlung mit den Dursleys, die im B uch Harry zum Bahnhof bringen, sparen wollte, hat er halt die Handlung von Harries Geburtstag und der Abfahrt des Zuges zu einem durchgehenden Tag zusammen gefasst und den Dialog passend abgewandelt. Ich finde, wir können dies als Abweichung in den Film-Artikel aufnehmen, aber nicht in einem Artikel in dem es um die Bücher geht. --StephenMS 10:50, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Dann sollte man im Artikel aber auch erwähnen, dass es ausschließlich um die Bücher geht. Den Abschnitt zu den Filmkritiken zu verschieben finde ich eine gute Idee. Gruß Li Beifong 11:34, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Warum? Es steht in der Erläuterung zu dem Wiki und gilt für alle Seiten, die nicht im Titel das Wort Film oder Spiel enthalten. Ausnahme: Im Atikel gibt es einen Abschnitt: Film oder Spiel, dann können solche Informationen vorkommen. Das muss deshalb ja nicht auf jeder Seite extra erwähnt werden. Wenn also einige dafür sind einen Abschnitt Widersprüche im Film hier einzuführen, dann kann man das gerne aufnehemn. Dann haben wir aber viel zu tun, denn dann kann man alles aufnehmen, was in den Filmen ohnehin steht. Ach ja, bevor ich vergesse: Frohes Neues Jahr --StephenMS 12:57, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) In der Höhle und Zerstörung des Horkuxes Als dumbledore mit harry in der höhle war um das amulett zu finden sind, muss dumbledore ja das gift aus der schale trinken bis sie ganz leer ist. Warum rufen sie nicht einfach einen hauselfen zu sich, besonders da harry nach dem tod von seinem paten die macht über seinen hauselfen hatte. also warum befehlen sie nicht einfach einem hauselfen das gift zu trinken ? das ist meiner meinung nach ein Fehler, der nur dazu beiträgt die story zu erzählen und recht unlogisch meiner meinung nach :-/ besonders da sirius bruder ja auch das gleiche gemacht hat mfg bjarte Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry oder Dumbledore einen Hauselfen benutzt hätten. Keiner von beiden würde einem anderen Lebewesen, und sei es auch nur ein "Hauself", etwas antun. Dumbledore hat ja vorher schon geahnt, das etwas schlimmes passieren würde, wenn man den Trank zu sich nimmt. Jemand anderen die "Drecksarbeit" machen lassen ist typisch Slytherin, und sie sind bzw. waren ja beide mutige Griffindors. Vielleicht hätte das Rufen nach einem Hauselfen ja auch gar nichts gebracht,Weil es einen Schutzzauber gab. Voldemord und R.A.B. haben Krecher ja gleich mit dem Boot mitgenommen. --[[Benutzer:Silver McGreen|Silver McGreen]] 22:10, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Desweiteren hat RAB eben dies auch nicht gemacht. Er hat den Hauselfen mitgenommen, damit dieser den Horkrux mitnimmt. Den Trank hat RAB ganz alleine getrunken. Sonst wäre er ja auch nicht dort gestorben. Oder erinner ich mich mal wieder falsch? --StephenMS 10:43, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Stimmt, nur Voldemord hat einen Hauselfen den Trank für sich trinken lassen. Harry, Dumbledore, aber auch RAB schätzten Hauselfen und ließen unschuldige Kreaturen keine Schmerzen erleiden, um an ihr Ziel zu kommen. Da RAB sich generell gut zu Kreacher verhalten hat, war Kreacher ihm auch so treu ergeben, während er Voldemord nur aufgrund eines Befehls dienen MUSSTE. --Amata 13:12, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST)